Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network. Such devices may incorporate information or program elements retrieved from remote servers and incorporated into telecommunications applications executed on the devices. Variations in network connectivity, data storage capacity, and release schedules for information or program elements introduce difficulties in device and application operations.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.